What if - Fairy Tail
by Popculturefan00
Summary: A series of short stories that are all about the big question, 'what if' this is my take on various points in the storyline (Mainly OVA) if something extra happened or if something didn't happen.
1. Fairy hills PT1

Ok, so basically this story is if in OVA episode 1 Lucy moved to Fairy hills, instead of lookig for the lost treasure there. Spoilers if you haven't seen the OVA episodes.

Prolouge:

"WHAT are you doing in my Room!? Answer me Natsu!" It was late at night and Natsu decided to crash at Lucy's apartment. Again.

"Geeze, you don't have to shout at me, I was just about to sleep too..."

"I have just about HAD it with you and your cat breaking and entering!" Lucy gave the intruders a taste of her not-so-magical 'Lucy Kick'

"Owww, you don't have to be so mean Lucy..." Happy activated his Area magic and flew Natsu out the window.

 _Geez, those two freeloaders just think they can come as they please... I'll show them... but how?_ Lucy racked her brain for a way to get them back. That is when she remembered the flyer for the girls' dorm, Fairy Hills. _Heheh, Fairy Hills does not allow boys, let's see you try to break and enter Natsu._

The next day:

(At the guild)

"Man, when is Lucy gonna be here." The only thing for Natsu to do was to talk to his exceed companion.

"Lucy is mean, she always kicks us out..." Happy looked sad.

"You did let yourselves in, which is very rude. You should never enter someone else's house uninvited." Mirajane could never be serious about scolding someone, she was just too upbeat. "Though, if I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn't of let you have Lucy's spare key."

(At Fairy Hills)

"So this is Fairy Hills, huh Plue?" Though Lucy's Celestial Spirit couldn't talk, the two of them seemed to understand each other just fine.

"Hey, Lucy, you moving in? Carla and I are also moving in today?"

"And I am showing them ar- oh, Lucy, what are you doing here?" Happy was surprised to see Lucy with her stuff at the Dorms.

"I could ask you the same thing, you're a guy and guys aren't allowed."

"I am a cat." Happy replied.

"That is not a very good excuse, Happy, though if you insist, carry my luggage." Carla put her and Wendy's stuff in Happy's arms. Happy could barly walk, let alone fly.

"AYE" Happy tried his best to impress Carla.

A window from one of the upstairs bedrooms opened. Erza's head popped out. "Oh, so you must be moving in, in that case, I will show you around."

"Erza, you live here!?"

"Most of us who didn't have a place to call 'home' when they joined the guild came here, I am one of them." Erza was suddenly right in front of them. " Happy, you show Wendy and Carla their rooms, I will show Lucy to her room." When Happy went off with Wendy and Carla, Erza turned to Lucy. "So I can guess why you moved here. Though you did have a pretty neat place before at only 70, 000 Jewel a month."

"WOW... this is a really neat lobby..." Lucy admired the artwork as the two of them entered the building. The new tenants were all shown the spa room, training area, lounge area and their rooms.

"This is your room. Do not worry, all the stuff from your old place has been moved already." Erza and Happy met up and decided to visit fellow Fairy Hills Tenants. First was Erza's room, or more accurately, rooms. "This is my room, seeing as I cannot keep all my armour in my inventory, I keep most of it in these five rooms."

"That means you pay 500,000 Jewel a month!?" Lucy seemed shocked.

"That is right." Next, they went and had a sip of Cana's wine, they then went to Levy's room.

"Wooow, You have so many books!" Lucy and Wendy exclaimed.

"Thanks, though I get rid of the ones I don't want any more." Levy then leaned in and whispered in Lucy's ear. "Erza seems to prefer the more perverted ones"

Erza seemed to overhear as Levy's head was slammed against the wall. "Can I have a few?" Lucy asked.

"Sure thing, Lu-chan. And one for Wendy and Carla too." Levy handed each of them a book they might like.

After visiting Evergreen's rather... interesting... room, they went on to Juvia's room. "Juvia will invite you here, but only cause you are new here."

Lucy looked around and saw lots of Gray dolls and figurines. _Wow, Gray would LOVE to see this room... not!_ "Pretty neat room you have, Juvia!"

Juvia had one of those imaginations. _Lucy is giving weird looks to my Gray-sama dolls, romantic rival alert!_ Instead she said. "Here, have some tea, it's my favorite kind, it has Gray in it's name."

Wendy took the first sip. "Mmm, this is delicious..."

Erza took a sip as well." Wendy in not wrong there..."

Carla took a sip." Even as a tea critic, I must admit this tea is good"

"Juvia is glad you like it, how about you, Lucy-san?"

Lucy took a sip. It felt liike her mouth was on fire. "S-spicy..."

"Juvia is sorry, Juvia accedentially gave you the extra spicy tea." Juvia smiled mischeviously. _Juvia will never let my romantic rival drink Gray-sama, heheheheee._

Erza took Lucy back to her room, whilst Happy took Wendy and Carla back to their rooms. "Make sure to be at the beach out back in an hour in your swimsuit, got it?" Erza and happy instructed.

A/N because one shots are not allowed, I will end the chapter here. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and the anime belongs to Funimation. Also, please comment on wether I should stick with Carla, go with Charles, or how it's pronounced in the Japanese version, Shararu. Anyways, stay tuned for the beach party and the game of 'Who would be your Fairy Tail BF?'


	2. Fairy hills PT2

"So boring!" Juvia was half-merged with the water. A few of the other girls were playing volleyball, Wendy and Carla were making sandcastles and Happy was happy being a butler to the ladies. (Pun intended)

"Ahh, but you must admit, the sun is so nice and warm!"

What Lucy said made Juvia remember how before she met Gray, it was always raining around her. She really appreciated the clear blue sky and the warmth of the sun. "That's right... if Juvia never met Gray-sama, Juvia wouldn't have the friends she has now, nor would she be able to feel the warmth of the sun on her back." Juvia spoke too quietly for anyone to hear though.

"I know, letsh play a gameee!" You could tell by the tone of voice that Cana was already drunk.

"Oh? What game would you have in mind?" Erza asked.

"Wat fearytale boy will end up wiiittthh?!"

"But Cana, we've always played that game, the only people who haven't are Lu-chan, Wendy and Carla."

"Then Levy, why don't we play a game to guess who everyone is crushing on. Lucy could get Gemini to gather data."

"Erza, that won't work, Gemini can only gather data on two people at a time. Not only that, but Gemini can only do that with people who have similar strength as me or weaker."

" That's a good point... I guess we just have to guess, based off observation!" Erza rubbed the back of her head as they set up the game. "Let's start off with a no-brainer!" She pointed to Juvia. "We all know you like Gray, so it's your turn to guess who someone is crushing on, but it can't be someone you like, otherwise that would be cheating."

"Juvia picks... Romantic Rival! Admit it! You are after Gray-sama!" Juvia pointed and Glared at Lucy.

"He is Just a friend, nothing more than a comrade." Lucy then looked around the beach. "Aha! Happy, I know for a fact likes Carla!"

Happy looked embarrased. He thought for a moment before guessing who the next person has a crush on. "Gray likes Lucy!" He shouted, not caring that Juvia could hear. "He may have froze me whilst he was affected by Nirvana, but I could still hear a little of what was bein said He liiiikkkkkesssss her! Then for some reason, Lucy was arguing with herself. That is when I fell asleep!"

"Wait... you heard that?! That was actually Gemini and what happy said might have been true, or Gemini could have said that, to throw me, the only other girl there off guard." Lucy then reached for her keys, realizing she left them in her room.

"Looking for these?" Loke gave Lucy her keys.

Evergreen looked shocked "Wait Loke, you're a- ... then what Bixlow said is true, you are a celestial spirit"

Loke had stars in his eyes. "Looks like I hit the Jackpot! Say Lucy, why didn't you invite me?" He purred.

Lucy went a little red in the face. "L-loke!"

"In looooovvvveeeee" Everyone turned to see Virgo in her swimsuit, teasing Lucy alongside Happy.

"Heeeeyyy, why don't you geit inta ya swimmin ttruks as well?" Cana slurred, drinking some wine.

"Oh, I dunno, I may be too hot for some of you to handle, I don't want to be at fault of any nosebleeds."

"Forced gate closure!" Lucy was red-faced as she closed Loke and Virgo's gates.

"Noooo fair! Lucy gets all the boys!" Cana whined.

"Aye! That's because Lucy's the main character." Happy stated.

"Odd, I always thought Natsu was..." Erza commented.

The rest of the chapter ended up being an argument on wether Lucy was the main character or Natsu. The readers also got to place their vote.

A/N sorry I took so long to update, I needed ideas for how the chapter would go. So, is Lucy the main character or is Natsu, please leave a review, with your reasoning. I beleive the main character is Lucy, because she is almost always the cause of every arc. Lucy kicked off the series, by being held captive by the faux salamander's charm spell, later being literraly held captive. Lucy only agreed to go to Galuna island, because of the reward. Phantom Lorrd only attacked, because they wwanted to kidnap Lucy for her father. That's just the start of it. it would take too long to list all of it.


	3. Penalty Game

What if: Punishment game

What if Jellal who posed as Mystogan during the grand magic games participated in Fairy Tail's 'Punishment Game'? He was a part of Fairy Tail team B, the team that won the bet between the two Fairy Tail teams, thus earning them the right to do what they want with Fairy Tail team A for a whole day.

"Jellal, where are you off to?" Meredy grabbed Jellal's cloak as he headed toward Magnolia.

"The two Grand magic Games' teams held a bet. The winners got to do whatever they wanted to the losers for a whole day." He was already imagining what he was going to get a certain someone to do. "Don't forget, I was a part of the team, albiet being disguised as an actual guild member."

"You want the 'courage' to spend time with Erza right?" Meredy giggled, seeing jellal's face go red.

(In the guild hall)

"Now, as you may remember, when we combined teams, the lower scoring team's points were used, that being team A. Therefore, team B wins the privelage of doing what they want with the members of Team A for the day." Makarov stated.

Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Elfman sweatdropped.

Juvia blushed _Juvinn, Juvia can make Gray-sama..._ Juvia's imagination run wild with romantic scenes involving her and Gray.

"I'll take Erza."

Everyone turned, noticing jellal in the corner of the guild hall. Erza's face went bright red. "J-jellal..."

"I hope you haven't forgotten I was a part of Team B"

Makarov thought before continuing. "I'll allow it, but I'll be keeping an eye on you"

"Juvia will have Gray-Sama!"

"Why do I have the feeling it will be worse than it seems..." Gray muttered.

"I was hoping to get Erza, but my younger brother will do just fine." Mirajane had a sadistic look on her face.

"Why do I get the feeling Mira-nee is back to her old self?" Lisanna shivered.

"Gee hee, Lucy, put this on, you too, Levy!" Gajeel gave Lucy and levy a bunny suit.

"Works fine with me! Natsu! You'll be my servant for the day! laxus stated.

"Happy, Carla, don't think you'll be getting out of it, as exceeds it is your duty to endure the punishment along with your partners." Pantherlily stated, though if the tables were turned, would Lily still be saying that?

"Well, I've always wanted a little sister, howabout we go shopping?" Cana insisted, making Wendy nervous.

Jellal put up the hankercheif over his nose and mouth, covering the symbol on his right cheek, and a beanie on, covering up his blue hair. " As long as we stay away from the council, everything should be fine." Jellal began to murmur. " Doranbolt knows I am not actually Mystogan, though he did erase the other council members' memories that I'm not Mystogan, but we can't be too careful." Jellal remembered what Doranbolt said about what would happen if they were to meet again.

"I see, so where do you plan on taking me? Don't you have a fiancee?" Erza challenged Jellal, knowing he made that up.

"That... was a lie, I'm sorry, but as a member of Crime Sorciere, I made a vow to never have any attatchments to a woman with a heart as pure as yours. But, if I can take you down with me, it's a different story. Don't worry, I won't do anything to soil the guild's name. "

"So I guess, by 'punishing' me, you managed to find a 'loophole'?" Erza guessed.

"Something like that..." Jellal's cheeks went red. "This 'punishment game' allows me to do what I want with you, regardless of the fact that I'm an escaped convict."

"A-anything you want with me huh?" Erza went bright red.

Jellal smirked, not that anyone can see it, with the handkercheif covering half his face. " You must feel embarrased, walking around with an escaped convict, hand in hand... neither Millianna nor Kagura have come to forgive me yet, and I don't blame them, I did kill Simon after all... I wonder how they'd react if They saw us like this?"

It took a while, but the two of them finally made it to the Mermaid Heel guild hall. Jellal gave Erza strict instructions to bring Kagura out the front, whilst he lured Millianna out with a laser pointer.

"So, Erza, what brings you here?" Kagura asked.

"Aww I thought you wanted me to be your 'big sister'..."

Millianna saw a light on the ground. "Ooh, a light, must follow!" Millianna then noticed that the light moved. "Hey, get back here!" She then bumped into Jellal. Dazed, it took her a while to recognise him.

"JELLAL!" Kagura gritted her teeth, reaching for her sword.

Erza stopped Kagura, saying what Jellal told her to say. "Stop, Jellal is still the good person we knew from before."

"He killed my brother! Your best friend! Why are you standing up for him!?" Kagura turned her sword toward Erza.

"The Jellal that killed Simon was possessed by the 'ghost of Zeref', which in actual fact was a woman named Ultear, who manipulated him from the shadows" Erza explained, sticking to the script.

"Myaaa... he did help defeat the dragons." Er-chan is probably doing all this to thank him for saving her~" Millianna purred. "I'll let you in on a little secret, Kagura-chan." She then whispered about how Erza really liked Jellal when they were younger and about how Jellal came up with Erza's surname being the colour of her hair.

Kagura smirked. "Well, I still won't forgive you, Jellal, nor do I trust you, but I will tell you this..."

Kagura nodded toward Millianna. "Jellal and Erza sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They both sung in unison.

Erza and Jellal blushed bright red. Kagura was also bright red, because she wasn't the type of person to do something like that, so she was red with embarrassment. The day was drawing to a close, Jellal and Erza were back in Magnolia. Wendy was asleep, leaning up against Cana, the Exceed squad were all tuckered out, Natsu was snoring soundly, Lucy was back in normal clothes, the Strauss siblings were all curled up together, the only person who was nowhere to be seen was Gray, which was probably for the best, seeing as one could only imagine what someone as obsessed as Juvia would do to him.

"Well, before the day's up, I have one last request..." Jellal pushed Erza up against the wall, removing the handkercheif from his face. He leaned in, pressing his lips against Erza's. They kissed deeply and passionately.

However, the two of them were not alone. "I know exactly what Happy would say, he'd say 'They're in looooooooovvvvveee'. " Both of them stopped their kiss and turned to face Gray. " Either that, or I'm hallucinating from being foced to do stuff of the sort against my will the whole. Entire. Day" Gray's face was pale, as if he'd just been through hell, though he was slightly blushing. "I'd have rathered it be on my own terms though"

"Okay, I know I said that that kiss would be the last request but, this is the new last request." Jellal smirked. Erza knew he was planning something "Erza, you have to ask me out first thing tomorrow, and Gray, you have to do the same with Juvia, you have to ask her to be your girlfriend first thing tomorrow."

(The next day)

Erza left her apartment(s) at Fairy Hills. Before going to the guild hall as usual, she scouted out Jellal at the outskirts of Magnolia. "There you are." Erza stated. "Listen, I was wondering... If you would... go out with me?" Erza asked nervously, wearing her armour out of habit.

"Sure." Jellal responded

Gray ambushed Juvia at the front gate of Fairy hills, with a boquet of flowers made from Ice behind his back. "Gray-sama..." Juvia had no words.

"Listen... the 'punishment game' seemed to be a sucess, you got what you wanted and I felt like I was being tortured. I would have prefered it if I had a say in the matter though... However, I-i...if... if you could... if you were to... become my g-gir-girlfriend, perhaps, it would be more bearable next time..." Gray was awkwardly blushing.

"W-where are your clothes?" Juvia wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"Hah! N-nerves, it has to be... so, what's your answer?" Gray brought out the ice roses from behind his back. "I'm not as talented as master Ur when it comes to floral Ice make, so sorry in advance if it's a bit on the shabby side.

Juvia's face went scarlet, the exact same shade as Erza's hair, realising she wasn't hallucinating. When they got to the guild, Juvia shot Lucy a look that said. "Take that, Romantic Rival! Gray-sama is all mine now! I bet you're jealous! Too bad so sad!"


	4. Lissanna never died

What if Lisanna never 'died'.

A/N: Firstly, spoilers for those not up to the Edolas arc. Secondly, NaLi warning to all those die hard NaLu shippers.

(X782)

"Lisanna? ... Lisanna!" Mirajane sobbed onto her limp sister as an anima opened up. "Please...don't go..."

"It's all my fault... if I hadn't tried to do a full-body takeover, Lisanna wouldn't be..." Elfman had just managed to transform back into himself. "I'm never doing that again... a real man would never hit a girl, let alone his sister..."

Lisanna's brow furrowed. She then slowly opened her eyes as she coughed up blood. "Elf-nii-chan, Mira-nee... did we... did we get them?" Her voice was hoarse, as if she hadn't used it in years.

"Lisanna!" They both cried. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

(Back at the guild.)

Lisanna was in critical condition, she had a few broken ribs, a broken arm and internal bleeding. She was resting at the guild infirmitary. Two voices could be heard from afar, they sounded as they were getting closer. Those voices belonged to two of Lisanna's closest friends; Natsu and Happy.

"Dammit! You could have taken me with you! None of this would have happened if I'd have gone with you!" Lisanna would have gotten angry at Natsu for saying that, if it weren't for the tears in Natsu's eyes.

"They're sooo in looooovvvveeee!" Happy teased, whilst hovering in the air, using his wings

"SHUDDUP!" They both shouted, with a slight blush on their cheeks.

"Flame brain, you, me, right now, time to finish our fight!"

"Can't you see there's no time for that or is your brain frozen? Why can't you just let it go already?" Natsu shouted back at Gray, before mumbling under his breath. "Like you would beat me anyway"

"Umm, sorry to interrupt your quarrell, but Gray, your clothes?" Lisanna pointed towards Gray.

"Hrk! When did that happen!?" Gray looked down, realising he was in his underwear.

(X784)

"Urp, if only Lisanna could come with us" Natsu and Happy were riding the train into Hargeon, where there was a rumoured 'Salamander'. Thinking it was Igneel, a fire fragon who was also his foster father, Natsu and Happy gave chase.

"Natsu, come on! We're here! Happy tried to get Natsu up and off the train when it reached Hargeon station. Before he knew it, the train left with Natsu still on it.

In the meantime, a young woman with straight, mid length blond hair and brown eyes sulked her way down a street. "1000 Jewel, is that how much my looks are worth!?" She grumbled. "In the end, I still had to pay 19000 Jewel for a simple little key."

A few girls passed by, talking about this person named 'Salamander' "Didja hear?"

"Hear what?"

"you know, the famous Salamander is in town! Squeeeee!"

The blonde straightened her posture. "Salamander! The fire wizard who uses magic you can't buy in a store!? That Salamander!?" A small blush crept up on her face. The woman then made her way down to where a blue haired man, wearing a purple cape was. Heaps of fangirls were surrounding him.

The one rumoured to be 'Salamander' was showing off his fire magic. Natsu, who was still a bit sick from riding the train twice and Happy noticed this. "IGNEEL" Natsu ran off toward the fire, with Happy flying behind him. "I FINALLY FOUND HIM!" He shouted, only to find it was a fire Wizard and not the fire dragon he was searching for.

Barging in, Natsu broke the Blonde woman's fixation on the Salamander, causing her to realise the creep was using a charm of love ring, which was magic that was banned by the magic council. The Salamander offfered Natsu an autograph, which he declined. The fangirls started attacking Natsu, but the Salamander turned their attention back to him, by inviting them all to his sailboat.

The blonde helped Natsu up, taking him to a nearby resturaunt. "So you're Natsu and You're Happy, correct?" The blonde wanted to confirm.

"Aye!" Happy put a paw in the air.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Lucy! Anyway, thanks!" The blonde- Lucy said.

"What for?" Natsu looked confused.

"The Salamander had me under a charm spell, if you hadn't of come barging in, I would've still been under that creep's spell. So, what brings you two here?" Lucy asked.

"We're looking for a Salamander, but this guy wsn't the real one." Natsu sighed.

"Well, what Salamander were you looking for?" Lucy was now curious.

"A Salamander's a fire dragon." Natsu replied.

"Aye, his name's Igneel!" Happy exclaimed, munching on a fish.

"Wait! What would a dragon be doing in the middle of town!?" Lucy shouted. The rest of the meal, she spent talking about wizards and joining a guild.

After the meal, Lucy sat on a park bench, reading the Sorcerer Weekly Magazine. "Wow, Mirajane is the centerfold this time! She looks so fearlesss in hese outfits! Man, it must be cool being a Fairy Tail wizard! Hopefully I can join that guild!" She squealed.

"So, you want to join Fairy Tail, huh? I can help with that. You see, I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard." Salamander said

"So you're the 'Salamander' from Fairy Tail I've heard about, the one who has the best rep for damaging stuff?" Lucy asked.

Salamander flinched, he then bowed to Lucy. "Forget about that, how about you come onto my sailboat tonight? I can put in a good word with our master.!"

Lucy squealed with delight"Wow ! Really!?" After Salamander left, she muttered "Crap, I was Psuedo-charmed!

During the night, Natsu overheard two girls talking about Salamander being Fairy Tail's 'Salamander' "Fairy Tail huh?" He then threw up a little in his mouth, looking at the boat Salamander was supposed to be on. "We'll see about that" He then got happy to fly him to the ship.

(I can't be bothered writing the fight scene, sorry)

Palace guards came running after Natsu. After all, he did destroy half of Hargeon port. "Wait, where are you taking me!?" Lucy tried tugging her arm out of Natsu's grip, but despite being a fire dragonslayer, and the real Salamander of Fairy Tail, he had an iron grip.

"Well, to Fairy Tail of course! You want to join, don't you!? Well, what are you waiting for!?"

The next morning, Lucy entered the guild for the first time. "Natsu, we still didn't finish our fight from last time!" Gray shouted.

"Oh, you're on, Ice queen!"

"Gray, your clothes?" Cana pointed out.

"I don't have time for that!" he replied. Suddenly, Gray's underwear were in Natsu's hands. "Excuse me miss, but could I please borrow your underwear?" He casually asked Lucy.

"Ahh, you must be frightened, young lady, allow me to escort you out of danger." Loke flirtatiously picked Lucy up.

"Natsu! Give Gray back his underwear!" Lisanna ordered. "If you won't, you won't get a kiss~" Lisanna teased.

Natsu's face went pink. "Fine, now where's my kiss?" Natsu took it seriously.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Lisanna went red in the face.

Everyone stopped as thhe master walked in. "Master, we have a newcomer!" Mirajane shouted.

"M-master?" Lucy stammered, surprised when the Master shrunk down so tiny.

The guild master, Makarov started complaining about the councel sending lots of letters of complaint and bills for damages. "I say, too heck with the council!" Master Makarov set the paperwork alight, tossing it to Natsu, who caught it in his mouth, eating it. "So, you're a new member, yes?" He asked.

"Yes, that's right! My name's Lucy"

Makarov noticed Lucy's Gatekeys, mentioning nothing about a celestial wizard, as everyone in the guild knew Loke disliked Celestial Wizards, though none of them knew the reason. "Welcome to the guild, Lucy!" Makarov then placed the guild mark on Lucy's right hand.

Lucy soon learned a lot about her comrades. First of all, Mirajane modeled for Sorcerer Weekly. Loke liked girls. Gray had a habit of unconciously stripping. Cana was the guild's heaviest drinker. Natsu and Gray were rivals and the fact that it was clear as day that Alzac liked Bisca and Bisca liked him back, though neither knew the other's feelings. It was the same story about Natsu and Lisanna. The fact is, there was a bet about which ppair would become a couple first.

A/N Sorry, it isn't exactly like the episode (S), I decided to change hings up a bit, as there was some evidence, hinting that Natsu and Lisanna liked each other when they were younger, and I also wanted Mirajane to still have a feisty side to her. Also, Natsu's submissive side as most of the personality changes were because of Lisanna 'dying'.


	5. The S-class quest was never taken

What if: Natsu never got Happy to steal that S-class job.

A/N This was a request from Martyn, also this kinda fixes a plothole, because Natssu went on this job to become promoted to S-class when he and Happy knew full well about the S-class trial every year being the only way to become an S-class wizard.

Happy whispered something to Natsu's ear. "Look, happy, as much as I'd want to, Gramps said no S-class quests so no" Natsu hissed to his exceed companion.

"But Natsuu!" Happy whined.

In the meantime, Lucy was getting ready for bed, when she came out of the shower, (much to her surprise) Natsu and Happy had broken in. Yet again. She even made sure to bolt the windows and doors shut, it seems she forgot one. "Natsu! Don't you ever learn to knock!?" She flushed red with embarrasment, and gave him her infamous 'Lucy kick!' "Get OUT!" She screamed, with only a towel around her.

"We're going, we're going..." Natsu was about to go out the window, but he paused. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Could you please ask Erza to take us on an S-class Job?"

"Why me?" Lucy looked dumbfounded

" Because, you are still on Erza's good side."

"Why can't you ask Mirajane to take us? " Lucy enquired.

"She'd probably say no right off the bat, she's a retired S-class wizard." Natsu stated, avoiding the real reason why Mirajane wouldn't want to take ANYONE on an S-class mission ever again.

"I guess I'll ask her in the morning" Lucy sighed after a long pause, but Natsu and Happy had already left.

The next morning, Lucy asked Erza to go on an S-class mission "I'm sorry Lucy, but after you gain some more experience first."

" But... aren't we the strongest team in Fairy Tail?" Lucy questioned.

"Did Happy tell you that?" Erza sighed in response.

A week went by pretty fast, Natsu had just picked out a new job for the group. "Not so fast..." Erza walked in.

"You guys are going on another job so soon?" Loke then saw Lucy, the celestial Wizard. "Oh u-uh, you're back too!?" Panicked, Loke ran from Lucy, not wanting another Celestial Wizard to get close to him, only to end up like his previous owner.

Erza bumped into Loke, causing him to fall down as Natsu Unknowingly incanted a spell that was on a job flyer, switching the personalities of the nearby people, but that's a different story for a different 'what if?'

(Timeskip)

The time had finally come, for a group of people from each of the allied guilds; Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia scale and the not-so-well known guild, Cait shelter. Hibiki, Ren and Eve from Blue Pegasus were busy entertaining Lucy and Erza. They completely forgot about Natsu and Gray, after a while, Gray and Lucy commented on how the 'trimens' adressed Ichiya differently each time. The next guild arrived; A stocky tan skinned guy with a potato shaped head, a dog/ person/ thing, a depressed looking pink haired girl and a cool looking dude with icy white coloured hair swept to one side.

Gray's eyes widened in shock at the cool dude. "L-lyon!? So, you joined a guild, didn't you?"

"Gray, it's been a while, the last I remember before we parted ways was you being responsible for the death of Master Ur." Lyon's voice was lined with malice.

Everyone else's gazes shifted between the two. "I'll explain..." Gray sighed " It was ten years ago, a demon from the book of Zeref named 'Deliora' destroyed my vilage, including my family, Ur took me under her wing and taught me my Ice make magic, Lyon was also her pupil."

Lyon very coldly cut in. "One frosty morning, Gray just had to challenge Deliora, because he was 'bored', Ur gave her life to save him, by sealing Deliora away with iced shell, a spell that traps the target in everlasting ice at the cost of the wizard's life."

"You don't think I regret that choice everyday of my life" Gray growled.

"Gray, your clothes." Erza pointed out. Gray looked down, to realise he somehow unconciously stripped down to his boxers, at the same time a twelve year old girl and her exceed companion entered the room.

"I'll let this one slide, seeing you've still yet to get that habit of yours under control."

The girl tried to look for an opening to introduce herself. "u-uhh... I'm W-wendy and this is Carla..."

"Carla... a beautiful name to go with a beautiful cat" Happy seemed mesmerised, love at first sight. "Hey Lucy, do you think she likes fish"

Lucy smirked, it was time to pay that cat back tenfold for all the times he did it to her. "Looks like somebody's in loooooooovvvvvvveeeeee~" Lucy even imitated Happy's voice.

"Shut up..." Happy muttred, his face turning pink " Hey Carla, want some fish?" Happy asked.

Carla turned her nose up. "No thank you, male cat."


End file.
